Act One
by SugarOnToast
Summary: Marissa thinks she may be pregnant with Luke's child, something that may force her to end things with Ryan forever. Meanwhile, Seth still lusts after Summer who, after a severe confrontation has a plan to help both her admirer and his "brother"


EPISODE TITLE- Act One (somewhere after episode 10)  
  
May contain small spoilers from future episodes???* Note- I'm only really doing scenes with the younger crowd in this fanfic, so it kind of skips around a bit.  
  
SCENE: Jimmy's Apartment- Marissa's Room (morning). Julie enters without knocking on the door.  
  
MARISSA: Mom what are you doing here? It's 6 AM.  
  
JULIE: Marissa, don't you remember calling me last night, asking me to come over here? You were frantic on the phone.  
  
MARISSA (frowns): I-I was just.  
  
JULIE: Drunk? Drugs?  
  
MARISSA: I don't do drugs Mom. I just had a little bit too much to drink, again.  
  
JULIE: Well what's the problem them honey? (Sits down on the bed) Is it your Father? Is he giving you trouble? I could call Doctor.  
  
MARISSA: No, Mom!  
  
JULIE: All right, well then, what is it?  
  
MARISSA (pauses): I wish I hadn't called you, I don't know why I would have.  
  
She gets off the bed and passes back and forth worriedly. Julie stares at her curiously and then becomes impatient.  
  
JULIE: Mariss could you please tell me what's going on? I really don't want to have to stay around all day in this dump.  
  
MARISSA (folds her arms): I think I'm pregnant.  
  
JULIE (In Shock): What?  
  
MARISSA: Well I'm late.  
  
JULIE: How late?  
  
MARISSA: 10 days.  
  
JULIE (stands from the bed): Marissa you know that someone at your age can some times jump around with that sort of thing, it could just be stress and besides you haven't. well?  
  
MARISSA (embarrassed): I didn't want anybody to know, it was a mistake.  
  
JULIE (angrily): I would say so. It's that boy from Chino isn't it? He forced you to do it?  
  
MARISSA: No! Ryan would never touch me. (Pauses) Luke and I, awhile back before I caught him cheating.  
  
JULIE: Well at least he has the money.  
  
MARISSA: What are you saying?  
  
JULIE: I'm saying that Luke does regret cheating on you Marissa, and he wants you back doesn't he?  
  
MARISSA: I'm not getting back together with Luke Mom.  
  
JULIE: You have little choice. You owe it to yourself, to him, to this baby.  
  
MARISSA: But what if I'm not even pregnant? What if it is stress, I mean. god I don't know anymore.  
  
JULIE: Then take the test.  
  
MARISSA: Mom.  
  
JULIE: Look, this is it Marissa. Luke can take care of you better then anyone, and if this is his baby, you need help from someone who can afford it. You want the best for yourself don't you?  
  
MARISSA: I'm only sixteen.  
  
JULIE: Then you shouldn't have slept with him. (Heads toward the door) Please Marissa, do this for your own good.  
  
MARISSA: Aren't you going to stay? Mom I can't tell anyone else about.  
  
JULIE: I have to go to work. I'll be in touch.  
  
She exits, Marissa stands alone and afraid.  
  
SCENE: Pool House (day). Ryan and Seth are reading comics on the floor.  
  
SETH: So um, are you going to ask her out soon or. I know it was just a kiss on the cheek but come on man; you have to be. the man.  
  
RYAN (shakes his head): I don't know. We've almost kissed twice, first time the phone rang, second time she ran away. I don't want to push it.  
  
SETH: Pushing is not a bad thing, maybe she wants to be pushed. I mean you never know.  
  
RYAN: Yeah, by the way how's Summer?  
  
SETH: Still avoiding me.  
  
RYAN: That bad huh?  
  
SETH: Yes, yes it is. But we are going to that party tonight aren't we; the bonfire down at the beach?  
  
RYAN: Well.  
  
Marissa enters, she seems distraught and Ryan can sense this.  
  
SETH: Hey Marissa, we were just talking about you. Or someone who resembles you, or. yeah I'll be in the House.  
  
Seth gets up and exits the Pool House. Marissa starts fidgeting with her sweat jacket zipper, her hands shaking.  
  
MARISSA (laughs nervously): Zipper's stuck.  
  
Ryan put down the comic and stood up from the floor.  
  
RYAN: Come here.  
  
Marissa glared up at him for a moment and then walked forward in front of him. Ryan gently unzipped the sweat jacket.  
  
RYAN (smiles): You just can't get violent with it. MARISSA (nods frowning): Thanks.  
  
She takes off the sweat jacket and holds it in her hands. They are still standing close together, though neither of them know quite what to say. Ryan feels like something is wrong, horribly wrong.  
  
RYAN: What is it? What's-  
  
Not letting Ryan finish- with tears in her eyes, Marissa dropped the sweat jacket to the floor and lay her head against his. She shuddered to think of being pregnant, ashamed of what Ryan would think of her when he found out. He couldn't find out, not like this. She knew then, staring into his blue eyes that she couldn't say anything, let alone fight back the tears. Marissa closed her eyes as a tear dropped onto her cheek and rolled down the side.  
  
MARISSA (whispers): I.  
  
RYAN (takes her face in his hands): Tell me what's wrong. (Embraces her) Marissa?  
  
Marissa's held her arms around his neck so tightly, as she was so afraid of what was happening.  
  
MARISSA (sadly): I feel like I can't breath.  
  
RYAN: It's because I'm holding so tight.  
  
They both let out small laughs as they parted, again standing uncomfortably looking at one another. Marissa's smile returned to a frown, and Ryan seemed anxious to hear what she had to say.  
  
MARISSA: Ryan? What is it that you see in someone like me?  
  
RYAN: I never really thought about it. You're a good person, I know that.  
  
MARISSA: But even good people make mistakes.  
  
RYAN: Yeah sometimes.  
  
MARISSA: We're different Ryan.  
  
RYAN: Ok.  
  
MARISSA: We're not together, but we're not friends either. RYAN: What are you saying?  
  
MARISSA: The truth is Ryan, is that I never wanted to be just your friend. There was always something there, like something I couldn't change.  
  
RYAN (earnestly): Then don't change it.  
  
MARISSA: I have to. I can't do this anymore.  
  
RYAN: What are we doing?  
  
MARISSA: I don't know, but things just need to move on. We can be friends if we try. I asked too much of you, of myself before and. it would never work.  
  
RYAN (frowns): We're sixteen years old, not thirty.  
  
MARISSA (pauses): Some things never change.  
  
RYAN: Is. this is it then?  
  
MARISSA (shrugs): I can't be here anymore, I want to move on from what I...  
  
RYAN (stepping closer to her): Feel? What I feel every time I see you at school, at some stupid party on the beach? How can you change that?  
  
MARISSA: You can try, we both just have to forget about all of this. Ryan I have to go.  
  
RYAN: Don't.  
  
Marissa's eyes drift from Ryan's to his lips, and leaning forward she closes her eyes waiting to be kissed. Ryan's smooth lips brushed over hers, but did not sink over them; instead, they looked at one another helplessly. After a moment, Marissa picked up her sweat jacket, and turning walked away- the tears coming faster and faster.  
  
SCENE: Beach Party (Night). Marissa approaches Luke who is watching the ocean with vague interest.  
  
MARISSA: Hey.  
  
LUKE (looks at her startled, but happy): Marissa, I didn't think you'd be here.  
  
MARISSA: Well. I wanted to see you. LUKE: What's up?  
  
MARISSA (bits her lip): It's just, lately I've missed you, a lot actually and I was thinking that maybe.  
  
LUKE: Marissa that night when.  
  
MARISSA: Please, let's just take it slow.  
  
Marissa took his hand in hers and looked up at him smiling.  
  
LUKE (grins): I'll never hurt you again, I promise I won't.  
  
He kisses her, and they hug. Marissa's looks over his shoulder dismally at the ocean waves crashing into the shore.  
  
(To the side)  
  
HOLLY: I guess they're back together.  
  
SUMMER: Huh?  
  
HOLLY (Points to Luke and Marissa): The happy couple again.  
  
SUMMER (confused): What the hell?  
  
OTHER GIRL: Your not jealous are you?  
  
SUMMER (frowns): No. no I'm not.  
  
Summer turned around to see Ryan and Seth approaching the bonfire. She sets down her beer and heads toward them hurriedly.  
  
SETH: Thanks for coming dude. I doubt Marissa will even be here.  
  
RYAN: It's ok, I don't think she'd be here anyhow. (Summer nears them) What's up?  
  
SUMMER: Hi.  
  
SETH: Summer hey.  
  
Summer's eyes remain on Ryan, and she pulls him aside.  
  
SUMMER: Look maybe you could give me a ride home cause I have to be back by 10.  
  
RYAN: It's 10:30.  
  
SUMMER: Oh, damn. well then we'd better hurry.  
  
Summer grabs Ryan by the arm and pulls him toward the car. However, Luke with his arm around Marissa and kissing her is heading toward them from behind. Seth sees this.  
  
SETH (shocked): What?????  
  
Ryan and Summer turn around to see Marissa and Luke approaching, their lips locked.  
  
SUMMER: It's not what you think.  
  
Ryan didn't look at her, his eyes painfully glaring at Marissa. Marissa laughed as Luke whispered something in her ear, and then she saw Seth, and her eyes moved to Ryan and Summer. Her laughing stop, her smile quickly faded. Her eyes were locked with Ryan's, and everything was silent. Luke tightened his grip on her waist, but said nothing; Seth was gazing at the pair disturbed while Summer stared down toward the ground blankly. After a moment, Ryan turned to Summer.  
  
RYAN: We'll leave now.  
  
And then he headed back toward the car. Seth soon followed, and Summer did as well. Both Luke and Marissa watched as they drove away.  
  
SCENE: In the Car. Seth is driving, while Ryan sits in backseat and Summer on the passenger side. They're all silent.  
  
SUMMER: I'm sorry, I didn't think.  
  
SETH: Did you even know?  
  
SUMMER (shakes her head): She didn't say anything.  
  
SETH: She's probably just doing it to make you jealous Ryan, or. I don't know. Maybe she doesn't know what she's doing.  
  
RYAN: She's back together with the guy who sent her into trying to commit suicide. She knows what she's doing.  
  
SUMMER: They were together forever. Before you showed up they hardly ever fought, and when they did, it was about stupid stuff. (Pauses) How do you know where I live?  
  
SETH: What? Oh, well you know. I heard it from somebody awhile back in the 7th grade.  
  
SUMMER: The 7th grade?  
  
SETH: Mm-hmm.  
  
SUMMER: Whatever. I just wish I knew what was going on with her. This isn't something she would do.  
  
SETH: Then maybe we should try to figure it out, what's up with her I mean.  
  
SUMMER (pauses): Oh my god. I have an idea.  
  
SETH: What, what is it?  
  
SUMMER: If she did do it to make Ryan jealous, we'd be able to tell if she was jealous when he was with somebody else right?  
  
SETH: Yeah.  
  
SUMMER: Well then, (turns to look at Ryan) you need a girlfriend.  
  
RYAN: This is stupid, she's going to know that I'm just doing it to.  
  
SUMMER: No she won't, not if its with someone who would never get with you if they knew it would hurt her.  
  
RYAN (blinks): Someone like her best friend?  
  
SUMMER (smiles): Mm-hmm.  
  
SETH: Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean a lot of hearts could easily be torn in half, ripped to bloody shreds.  
  
SUMMER (confused): It's just an act.  
  
She turns back to Ryan, who is looking toward Seth's direction and then back to Summer.  
  
RYAN: No.  
  
SUMMER: Oh come on, its perfect. It's the only way we'll be able to find out what's up with her.  
  
SETH (coughs): Ryan, this would be your best shot.  
  
RYAN (pauses as he looks at Summer): Fine.  
  
SUMMER (leans over and kisses Seth on the cheek): You convinced him! This is genius.  
  
RYAN: So when do we start this thing?  
  
SUMMER: Monday. I'll be standing at my locker, Marissa will be standing with the group near the fountain a few feet away, and you'll show up and kiss your princess.  
  
RYAN: I'll talk to the princess.  
  
SUMMER: Whatever works.  
  
SCENE: School- Monday (Morning). Seth and Ryan stand behind wall, as they see Summer doing her makeup in front of her locker. Marissa is by the fountain with a small group of popular kids including Luke who is laughing with her.  
  
SETH: Ok dude this is it. You have to make a grand entrance, and swoop her off her feet. ok that's a little over dramatic.  
  
RYAN: What are you the director? This is ridiculous; I'm going to class.  
  
SETH: Do you want to know what's up with Marissa or not? Come on Ryan, forget about me and focus on Summer. as my girl- your girl I mean.  
  
RYAN: Right.  
  
SETH (pats him on the back): Go get em tiger.  
  
Ryan began walking to Summer, his eyes focusing on her and then he looked back to Marissa. She wasn't look in their direction as Ryan stood behind Summer and they both stared their her mirror in the locker door. RYAN: This isn't working.  
  
SUMMER: She has to look over here sooner or later.  
  
RYAN (shouts): Summer!  
  
This startled summer and she banged into the locker door. Ryan saw in the mirror however, that the group, especially Marissa was focused on them.  
  
SUMMER (holding her ear): Holy shit.  
  
RYAN: Sorry.  
  
Summer turned to face him and her eyes floated toward the direction of Marissa and then to Ryan intently.  
  
SUMMER: Its working.  
  
RYAN: Right.  
  
SUMMER: Damn, they're coming this way.  
  
RYAN: Who?  
  
SUMMER: The Polo club and their girlfriends. (Ryan's about to turn, but Summer grabs his face) It's now or never.  
  
And then she kissed him intensely. Ryan was surprised by the kiss, and he pulled back as soon as he could. Summer smiled at him, keeping her arm situated on his shoulder.  
  
LUKE: Hey Summer.  
  
SUMMER (happily): Luke, Marissa! So you guys are officially back together, that's so sweet. Don't you think so honey? (Ryan doesn't speak) Ryan?  
  
RYAN: Oh right, yeah.  
  
LUKE (looks at Marissa): I'll see you at lunch.  
  
He kisses her and leaves with the group. Marissa puts her hands in her pockets.  
  
MARISSA (bewildered): So, what's up with you two?  
  
SUMMER: Oh, well two nights ago when Ryan drove me home we talked for like 4 hours and. you know I've always had a thing for blondes.  
  
MARISSA: Right. (To Ryan) I'm glad you two are. close.  
  
RYAN (kisses Summer on the cheek): I gotta get to class. See you at lunch.  
  
SUMMER: Bye.  
  
Ryan walks past Marissa who stares furious at Summer, who ignores her completely.  
  
MARISSA (steps toward Summer): What the hell is up?  
  
SUMMER: Yeah, I'm glad to see you to Coop.  
  
MARISSA: I would think this was a set up, but he's too decent to do something like this with, god with my best friend!  
  
SUMMER: Look Hun, Ryan was hurt seeing you with Luke that night and I comforted him. and he liked it.  
  
MARISSA (shakes her head): How could you do this to me?  
  
SUMMER: I'm not doing anything to you. You're with Luke, not Ryan.  
  
MARISSA (smiles bitterly): Thanks for clearing that up.  
  
Marissa turned and walked in the way Ryan had gone, while Seth approached Summer.  
  
SETH: Did it work?  
  
SUMMER (watching Marissa go): Like a charm. 


End file.
